Creeperion-Chaos War
The Creeperion-Chaos War is a perpetual war occurring between the Chaos Gods and a massive faction of Creeperions commanded by an Admiral Supreme. History The Warp Campaign In the waning years of the Creeperion War, the Creeperion numbers had risen into the trillions, resulting in the overpopulation of many Creeperion worlds. Denton conferred with the Council of a Billion Admirals to begin sending their armies to other dimensions, should their forces in the Minecraftian galaxy fail. Surprisingly, the Council approved and managed to muster enough energy to create a portal to the Warp. Emigration of their Fleets The Council sent a massive fleet of ships into the Warp, a fleet large enough to carry tens of trillions of Creeperions. Upon closing the portal, the Creeperion Empire lost all contact with their forces in the Warp. It was within the Warp that the Creeperion fleet encountered legions of entities colloquially referred to as "daemons". These daemons were commanded by 4 powerful entities known as the Chaos Gods; Tzeentch, Khorne, Slaanesh, and Nurgle. Upon the discovery of these all-powerful entities, the Creeperions instantly declared an all-out war against the Chaos Gods. Later Years The Creeperion forces, surprisingly, were one of the few beings to resist the power of the Forces of Chaos. With their quick reproduction, they produced more soldiers than those that they lost. In fact, the Admiral Supreme speculated that 10 new Creeperions were birthed for every Creeperion that either died or succumbed to the Ruinous Powers of Chaos. An unknown number of planetoids were present within the Warp, many of which were inhabited either by legions of Daemons or feral creatures of the same nature. Many of these worlds fell to the Creeperions, becoming breeding worlds in the process. The Admiral Supreme speculated that hundreds of millions of Creeperions were being produced in a single day. The Creeperion battlefleet continued to fight the Ruinous Powers even into the 41st millennium. Despite being a nuisance to Chaos during this time, they were no clear threat to the Milky Way galaxy or the Imperium of Man itself. However, whilst traveling in the Warp, an Inquisitor claimed to have seen this massive battlefleet raiding multiple daemon worlds. At the end of the 41st millennium, a massive Warp rift, later known as the Great Rift, spread from the Eye of Terror and split the Milky Way in half. Daemonic legions began pouring out from this rift, attacking human and alien worlds alike. It is believed that the Great Rift was formed from the destruction of Cadia, mass sorcery from Magnus the Red, the birth of the Eldar God of the Dead, or even the resurrection of the Ultramarine's Primarch Roboute Guilliman. However, it is also possible that many daemons are simply fleeing the Warp due to rising Creeperion numbers. If this be the case, the Creeperions could one day make their way into the Milky Way, and undoubtedly fully dominate it within the course of a few years. It is also known that countless entities were created in the Warp due to the collective consciousness and emotions of various living beings in realspace; humanity's thoughts created the Chaos gods, the Eldar's minds created their lost gods and later the Chaos god Slaanesh, and even the Orks created their gods Gork and Mork. The Creeperions' thoughts, unsurprisingly, were also registered into the Immaterium. Their potent minds and fierce intelligence created an entity that was believed to be an incarnation of Denton, their lord and creator. The few accounts of the Creeperions' Warp god suggest that Denton's incarnation was a particularly powerful one, rivaling even the power of the ancient Chaos gods. Should the Chaos gods be ultimately defeated, the Creeperions could make their way into the Milky Way through the Great Rift and spell certain doom for all of its inhabitants, and eventually the rest of the universe as well. Category:Wars